Our Flower
by SacredEdge
Summary: Rachel tries hard to protect her daughter from the uglyness of the outside world. Mariela however is determined to experience life to the fullest just like her father.
1. Her name is Mariela

As the wolf charged towards her, she had but a meer second to react, _"Sword Iris!"_ She yelled out while streams of lighting came shooting down from the sky. The quick and agile wolf managed to dodge every bolt and continued to charge at the young girl. Her vision was slightly impaired as rose petals engulfed her line of sight. All she could see was blotches of gray fur and two very sharp fangs amoungst the floating debree. "_Ok, now's the time to use it!"_ Knowing the wolf is but an arms length away she grabs her sword and prepares her attack, _"Dead Spike!"_ Dark shadow like energy breaks through the ground engulfing the wolf and sending him crashing towards a wall.

As the smoke from the rubble cleared, an elderly man dressed in butler attire lay there with a bitter sweet smile. _"Yes! I can't believe I was able to do it so soon!"_ Valkenhayn stood up from the rubble and dusted himself off, _"My lady, such an attack is very unbecoming, please I ask you to not mix your mother's graceful attacks with your father's cheap parlor tricks."_

The young girl just smiled, she was petit and her hair was a beautiful silk like gold, very much like her mother. Her bangs were as white as snow, covering one eye. She kept her hair in twin tails, she believed the "rabbit" look was cute. She carried a sword like dagger around her waist, a gift from her uncle. Both of her eyes were a dark crimson red, though she showed no signs of vamparism.

_"Now my lady, I believe the day grows late and your mother is waiting for you for your usuall stones and tea together." _Valkenhayn, Rachel's most loyal servant would give his own life if need be to protect this girl. His future master. _"I know I know"_ the girl said with a cheerful yet tired sound in her voice. _"Is Dad going to join us too?" _She knew the answer to her question but wanted to know for sure. Valkenhayn looked at her with a smirk on his face, _"I'm afraid not my lady, he's not yet returned from Kagutsuchi."_ She looked up at the moon that was always visible from her mother's garden and drew a big sigh.

They slowly walked together back to the mansion where her mother was waiting for her as usuall. As they made their way to the front entrance, Rachel was sitting in a small table in front of her courtyard. _"Mariela, do hurry, I've been here for quite some time. I trust your training went well?"_


	2. Reasons

As Mariela approched the chair to sit next to her mother, Rachel used her silpheed to gently pull the chair out for her daughter. _"Mom, I have to tell you about this great new attack dad taught me."_ Rachel took a sip of her tea and listened to the girl. _"It's called Dead Spike and it worked great against Valkenhayn."_ Rachel looked at Valkenhayn with a bit of disappointment. _"Really? Valkenhayn is that true?"_ Valkenhayn bowed his head in shame, _Yes Madam Rachel, I have no excuses for my carelessness."_ Rachel took another sip of her tea, _"Is that so.."_

Mariela looked proud of herself, having for the first time bested Valkenhayn in their little training sessions. _"Mariela please, your tea is getting cold."_ The young girl noticed that she hadn't touched her tea since she sat down and gently lifted up the cup and put it to her lips. She took a quick sip, black tea was not particularly her favorite. _"So mom, when is dad coming back?"_ Rachel looked up at the stars glittering in the sky. _"Patience child, he only left not two days ago."_ Mariela grabbed a scone and eat it quitely thinking to herself. _"I'm missing a lot of valuable training time. He said he was going to teach me a knew attack called something or other Divider."_ The two sat quitely while Valkenhayn tended to the manor's grounds.

_"He was going to see that cat lady right? Kokonoe was it?"_ The young girl asked. _"Yes that's correct, his arm has been acting up lately, it seems the gears and machinery that his arm entails is starting to cut into his flesh with every sudden movement. I assure you it's quite painful."_ Rachel explained with out much remorse in her voice. Mariela started to think back to the stories that Jubei use to tell her about her father. How he had rescued her Aunt Noel from Terumi's tempering by sacraficing his arm. Mariela knew all about the old battles her parents had been through, and all the friends they had lost in the process.

She was only fifteen years old, she heard a lot about the outside world from her father. Rachel however would not allow Mariela to leave her manor, it was far too dangerous in her eyes. Something that Ragna always resented, he wanted her to live a normal life and see the world for what it was. Its beautiful and ugly faces. Family would visit Mariela in special occasions, like her aunt Noel, and her uncle Jin. Jubei would occasionally show up to visit her and bring her gifts from his travels as well.

_"Mariela, it's time for bed dear"_ Rachel said as she got up from her chair. Rachel's voice broke her train of thought, barely hearing what her mother had said. _"Can I look at the stars just a little while longer?"_ she asked. Rachel took another glance at the night sky, _"not too late understand?"_

**A lone campfire shines in the wilderness**

**_"_**_Damn, my shoulder hurts like hell, I hope Kokonoe can help me out with this. I mean it's her damn invention after all."_ He got closer to the fire he had created with his ars magus. _"It's so freaking cold out here tonight, makes me wish I was back at the castle, even if I had to suffer through another of the rabbit's scoldings."_ He looked up at the clear night sky where the stars where shining rather brilliantly._ "She does like the stars doesn't she? I bet she's watching them right now."_ At that moment he sneezed, clasping his arms together and shivering. _"Damn it, Kagutsuchi is still 3 days away..."_


	3. He has returned

Ragna can finally see the tall structures protruding in the distance. _"Well it's about damn time. I must be getting old, this treck didn't used to be so exhuasting."_ He made his way into the city, passing the many citizens that were out enjoying the day. There was an odor in the air, something quite delicious that caught his attention. _"Man something smells good, haven't eaten in days."_ Though Ragna was never known to carry much money with him, Rachel had given him a bit of Kagutsutchi currency at Mariela's request. _"Gotta keep it together Ragna"_ he said to himself. The man was planning to get Mariela something with the money, not spend it on himself.

A lot has happened in the 15 years of his daughter's birth. The NOL was no longer considered to be the most powerful organization in the world. That power had now returned to the people, though they still saw value in keeping the NOL functioning. There were still criminals that needed to be dealt with and there was no substitute for the NOL. Most of the NOL soldiers where regular citizens that had taken up the role after its reconstruction 15 years ago.

Ragna walks up the front entrance, something unheard of back when he was the NOL's most wanted man. _"Hey there, I'm here to see Kokonoe."_ The NOL soldier standing guard had no idea who this man was but something about him irritated him. _"Excuse me? You want to see who? Not just anyone can get an audience with Miss Kokonoe. Who do you think you are?"_ He started rambling about Kokonoe while Ragna had a boring look on his face while he dug his pinky in his ear. _"Look, I just came here for a quick tune up ok. It won't take 5 minutes."_ The soldier started getting defensive with the manner of which Ragna was speaking. Just then a loud speaker that was connected to the outer walls of the NOL building turned on. "_You son of a bitch! You need to make an appointment with me next time, don't you have any idea how busy I am?! And another thing where do you come of..."_ Ragna just stood there taking the verbal beat down.

"You there nameless soldier, let him in before he attracts any other fleas." The soldier could do nothng but comply, "Yes ma'am!" The man stood aside and opened up a path for Ragna to enter the facilities. "Man do I feel sorry for you" Ragna said with a merciful voice.

**Outside the vicinity of Castle Alucard.**

_"I've followed your scent but, what is this Dark One, why are you here? Surely you and that witch can't enjoy each other's company? Though, it makes sense since she is the one who saved you from I. No matter, I've broken out of her spell and your death is at hand. I've come to erase your existance from the face of this world!"_ A tall figure with imposing power radiating from his body stands and stares at the distant castle in his sights.

_"I am the dark void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. The end has come!"_


	4. Two Heroes

He walked past the lush greenery, the twigs snapping from the trees with every step that he took. His strength was obviously in full showing. He didn't make a sound as he moved in deeper into the woods and closer to the castle's grounds. He made his way to a clearing where a small stream could be heard. _"This sensation, what is this? Ah now I see, how long did it take you to notice me, old friend?"_ A strong gust of air blew through and Valkenhayn appeared behind him.

_"Quite some time has passed since we last faced each other. I hope you've been training as hard as I."_ Hakumen turned around to face his old comrade. Valkenhayn simply bowed to him, _"It sure has Lord Hakumen, I trust your slumber was a peaceful one?"_ Hakumen clenched his fist at the mockery, _"Slumber? Haa! You know far too well I do not slumber, that witch may have delayed his ineviatble death at my hands, but the time has come for him to meet the king of the neatherworld."_

Valkenhayn looked straight at Hakumen,_ "I see, well then why are you here? Ragna the Bloodedge is in Kagutsuchi, your destination is there not here, so please depart."_

_"Valkenhayn, don't take me for a fool, I can feel his presence behind those walls, I can hear his heart pumping that poison through his veins. If you are worried about your vampire then don't, I have no business with that witch. I've only come to destroy the Dark One."_

**Inside Castle Alucard**

Mariela laid in her bed with a stuffed Gii in her hands, stretching him side ways the way her mother always does. Her room was covered from corner to corner with stuffed animals, all gifts from her parents and Valkenhayn. _"I wonder what Dad's up to right now."_ She took a peek outside the window where a tall oak tree could be seen in the distance. A week ago she, Ragna, and Rachel took an outing to that tree to sit around a camp fire and talk about her favorite subject, old adventures of her parents. She would giggle at the behaviour of her parents before she was born, _"although they still act that way now."_ She giggled again.

Suddenly she remembered, _"Oh no! My Flashlight! I left it over there by the tree!"_ This flashlight was special, it was a treasured momento from her Aunt Noel. When Mariela was little she was afraid of the dark, she couldn't escape it living at Castle Alucard. Noel brought her a pink flashlight with rabbit stickers all over. She was her role model, she was strong, kind, and a defiant woman. She hoped to be like her someday. _"I have to go and get it!"_

_She creeped down stairs, her mother was sleeping in her chambers. "Ok, I've made it half way already, now I just have to hope Valkenhayn is somewhere on the other side of the manor."_ She used an ars magus that Jubei had taught her when she was young. It was to protect her in case any intruders ever tried to storm the castle. Its effect was meant to hide and mask her presence. _"Thank you grandpa Jubei, this ars will do the trick."_ She made her way out the mansion and headed towards the tree.

**The Woods**

"_Your just as fast as I remember Valkenhayn, but you will tire before you can even land a hit on me."_ Valkenhayn had transformed into his wolf form to give him the speed advantage he would need to counter Hakumen's strengh. Hakumen just stood there motionless. The wolf made it to Hakumen's blindside and lunged foward to try and deliver a blow with his sharp claws. Without any effort, Hakumen extended his arm with his hand opened and caught Valkenhayn by the throat, squeezing it roughly. "Enough of this, do you truly intend to stand in my way for his sake?" Valkenhayn transformed back into his elderly self and delievered a hard kick to Hakumen's face, releasing him from his hold.

_"I have no intention of protecting that mouthy runt, my concern is for her ladyship!"_ Hakumen reached for his sword and unsheathed his Ookami, he grasped it with both hands. _"My only concern is for the beast, anything else matters not. I see I cannot convince you otherwise my friend, very well."_ Strong preassure started building around Valkenhayn, Hakumen's power was unforgiving. Pools of water started to tremble with the barrage of energy in the air. He extended his arms straight up, his sword almost as tall as he was. "It was a pleasure old friend..." Valkenhayn dropped to one knee unable to stand from the white demon's energy. "Empty Sky Form..." a girl appeared in front of Valkenhayn, a blond girl, "Stoooooop!"


	5. Faces of the Past (part 1)

Ragna made his way down the long corridor, remnants of the old NOL architecture still lingered. _"This place sure hasn't changed all that much. You would think they would rebuild after the hell those bastards put them through."_ He made his way to the central lobby where he noticed a fountain as big as the room itself. It was built as a monument to the fighters who fought to take back the facility 15 years ago. In the center of it stood a loan statue of a man standing atop a pillar. Ragna got closer to read the plaque that was stuck to the fountain. _"Dedicated to those who risked it all to take back the order of the world." _Bellow it was a smaller plaque_. "Jin Kisaragi, he who broke the chains."_

Ragna took a step back and dug through his coat pocket and grabbed a single coin. He flicked it into the fountain but refrained from making any wishes. He continued moving towards Sector Seven murmuring something to himself as he moved along. He arrived at his destination, Sector Seven, only to have stumbled onto another road block. _"Damn it, why is this place so damn complicated! Hey Kokonoe! You want to tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do here?"_ The road block in question was an elevator that could only be accessed by Sector Seven employees. In order to get to Kokonoe's lab he needed to take that specific elevator.

_"Ragna the Bloodedge, such a loud mouth you are."_ An imposing voice behind Ragna said. Ragna knowing full well who it was didn't turn around to acknowledge the presense, he simply responded,_ "Long time no see Red Devil, I take it your still running around doing her errands?"_ Tager simply placed his palm on the elevator's pad. The machine would only allow sector seven employees after all. "_There, now let's get this done quick so you can leave."_ They both went in the elevator to take the ten minute ride to Kokonoe's lab.

**The Woods - Outside Castle Alucard.**

Hakumen unleashed his fury, the trees surrounding him disintegrated from the sheer force of his attack. Valkenhayn, with the last remaining bit of strengh managed to get in front of Mariela to shield her from it. Mariela didn't know who the masked man was, but she could feel his hatred within her._ "I guess this is it...Dad, Mom, I'm sorry."_ A scent of roses filled the air. Next thing they knew they we're a couple of feet off the ground. They landed in Rachel's rose garden where Mariela would train with Valkenhayn. A loud explosion could be heard outside the castle gates. _"Mariela, I'm quite disappointed with you. What could be so important that you would disobey your mother?"_ Mariela saw her mother standing next to her with a sour look in her face. She didn't care however, she thought she would never see her again. She jumped up and gave her a big hug. She burried her face in Rachel's breast pocket. _"Mom, I'm sorry, I'm just happy your here."_

Rachel clasped on to her and returned her love, _"I would never let anything happen to you child, there there."_ She looked at Valkenhayn and asked what the situation was. Valkenhayn stood up, _"He's returned madam Rachel. I do not know how, but his power is closer to 100% then ever before. I could barely stand before his presence."_ Rachel looked toward the direction of the floating carnage where the strike landed that was meant for her daughter and Valkenhayn. _"Is that so? Oh dear, and close to full strengh you say?. I'm afraid we're not safe her at all. He won't stop until he finds him."_ Mariela was a bit confused as to what Her mother and Valkenhayn were talking about. _"Mom, what's going on? Who is that guy?"_

Rachel looked at her daughter while pedals started to swirl all around them, her attempt to teleport all of them to some safer plain. _"It's a long story, full of tragedy and loss. To put it simply he seeks to end your father's life."_


	6. Faces of the Past (part 2)

He walked past the smoke ignoring the massive crescent he had carved into the earth with his attack. _"His presence, it's gone. That witch must've used her sorcery to put some distance from me. At the very least, you managed to take Valkenhayn with you, for that I'm greatful. But, run as far as you can Dark One, your journey's end will be at the tip of my blade."_

When Mariela opened her eyes she was standing in a field of flowers, trees as far as her eyes could see. She was amazed on how beautiful everything looked. This was the first time she was outside of Castle Alucard's perimeter. She noticed how different the sun made it everything look. "_So beautiful.."_ she said to herself. It reminded her of a scene in her picture books that Ragna used to read to her as a child. _"Come now Mariela, too much sun will damage your elegant skin."_ Rachel grabbed her by the hand and lead her away. _"But mom, where are we going?"_ Rachel didn't skip a single beat, _"to go see your Aunt Noel, she lives just over that hill."_ Mariela's face lit up and started running towards the top of the hill breaking free from her mother's grip. Valkenhayn steadly walked along side his master, _"Is this wise madam Rachel? Bringing her here I mean?"_ Rachel closed her eyes to block the sun's strong rays. _"Do you not think so? I feel this was the best course of action. Besides, seeing Noel will make her quite happy."_

Mariela reached the very top of the hill with full anticipation to see what was on the other side. She saw a cabin, with smoke coming out of the chimney. "_Wow, so cool! So Aunt Noel lives here? Awesome!"_ She was jumping around and marveling at all the new things she was seeing for the first time. They reached the front door, Mariela could hear some commotion coming from the inside. She knocked and waited for the door to open, it felt like an eternity for her. Noel would often visit her, but this was the first time she was visiting Noel, she couldn't help but be nervous. As the door opened, Mariela thought it would be a good idea to jump in and give her a big hug. _"Who ever it is I hope you brought some food Meow!"_ Mariela ended up hugging Taokaka instead, while Tao couldn't help but sniker. _"Woah, this must be my lucky day! You have any food lady? Tao's a hungry kaka right meow."_ Mariela shrieked and jumped back, startled by the new face. _"I'm sorry, I thought you we're Aunt Noel."_ Tao looked at her sizing her up, _"Hey lacking lady, somebody's here to see you meow."_ Noel walked out of the kitchen, _"Tao how many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me lacking lady!" She walked toward the door to see who it was, "Mariela! But how? Why?"_ It didn't matter what the reasons were, she was just happy she was there. They embraced each other lovingly.

**-Sector Seven**

The tension was thick in the small enclosed elevator, Ragna was thinking of a topic starter to ease the tension. To his surprise Tager spoke first, "_So...how has Mariela been doing?" _Ragna smiled, what else where they going to talk about he thought. _"She's been good, Valkenhayn has started giving her some training lessons. Says I'll just mess things up or something. Shows what he knows, I've been teaching her some stuff here and there."_ Ragna looked proud for once, his smile was much more fulfilled. Tager just adjusted his glasses, _"What about Rachel? It must not be easy on her having you live there." Tager couldn't help but chuckle. Ragna looked a little annoyed, "Oh hardy frickin har, I'll have you know we're doing just fine."_ The elevator finally made its way to the lowest level of Sector Seven, Kokonoe's lab. As the door's opened only one door could be seen at the end of a very long hallway. Ragna couldn't help but point out the obvious, _"kind of spooky."_

They both walked towards the door, finally he was here. _"Ragna, since your already here, aren't you going to go see him?"_ Tager was referring to Jin Kisaragi, the new and highly regarded leader of the NOL. Ragna made a waving gesture, _"I saw his statue, so that should count. Besides, I'm sure he's got a ton of things more important to take care of then having a chat with me."_ Tager was impressed at Ragna's new outlook towards his brother, once bitter enemies, they had started to rebuild their relationship after Mariela's birth._ "Well here we are, now she can fix this damn thing and I can get back to my girls."_

**- Noel's Home**

_"Valkenhayn, I would like some tea, and please don't hurry yourself, we will be here for quite some time."_ Valkenhayn bowed, _"But of course madam Rachel, I shall be in the kitchen if you need me."_ Rachel, Noel, Taokaka, and Mariela were all sitting around the dinner table. Noel was busy brushing Mariela's hair as she so often did during her visits to the castle. "_Hey bunny lady, who's that?"_ Tao asked with a child's curiosity. _"That to which you are referring to is my daughter, please mind your manners when you address her."_ Tao looked puzzle, _"daughter? As in your kitten meow?"_ If only Gii were around she thought, Tao always made her want to stretch him from arm to arm._ "Wait, if your her mama, then who's her dada?" _Rachel started to blush and looked outside the window, _"It's none of your business!"_ Noel overhearing their exchanges giggled. _"There, your hair is all done!"_ Mariela looked at her reflection in the mirror,_ "It looks great Auntie."_

_"So Rachel, you haven't said much since you've gotten here, is something wrong. It's strange that you would allow Mariela to visit the outside world. Did you have a change of heart perhaps?"_ Rachel looked a tad annoyed, everyone other then herself and Valkenhayn believed that she should let Mariela explore the outside. "_No, that isn't it, I still feel that the best place for her is back at our home, it's just..."_ her voice grew quite. Mariela was tired of being left in the dark. _"Mom, please tell me what's going on, who was that guy? Why was he trying to hurt Valkenhayn? And why did you say he wants to kill dad?"_ Noel listening to Mariela put the pieces of the puzzle together, but refrained from saying anything, this was something Rachel had to explain.

Valkenhayn stepped into the room,_ "the tea is ready, please enjoy."_ He placed the tea cups and poured everyone a cup, he also placed some biscuts in the middle of the table. _"Hey gramps, why not make something with some meat! I need some real food meow."_ Tao was still hungry, she hadn't eaten anything since she had arrived at Noel's house a couple of days ago. She, like everyone else, didn't have the stomach to digest Noel's food. Valkenhayn agreed to make her something with meat if she would help him hunt for it. Tao couldn't say yes fast enough. Both left the cabin, promising a feast before night fall. In truth, he just wanted Tao gone so that Rachel could begin explaining the truth to her daughter without any interuptions.

Rachel asked Mariela to sit next to her, she wanted her to be close. She took a sip of her tea, and drew a big sigh. _"It all begins with your father..."_


	7. Once Upon A Time

_**Years ago, there was a man, or rather a monster named Terumi. His plans were in full motion, although what they entailed I cannot say, fortunately he didn't live to tell us nor have it come to fruition. All I can say is that had he suceeded, none of us would be here today. Back then, we had come together to fight him, old fueds and hatreds put aside for the greater good. To vanquish Terumi once and for all. The man you saw, he is a hero, a hero who for a brief time faught along side your father to eradicate this evil.**_

_"Damn it Rabbit, why the hell did you do that? He was right there and you pull me out of it!"_ Ragna raised his voice with anger and annoyance. "_You fool! I saved your life just now, is your pea size brain so utterly useless it can't even thank someone properly?"_ Their arguing would occasionally catch the animals curiosity and make them crawl out of their homes to take a look at the escapade. Their group had finally cornered Terumi, Ragna couldn't control his hatred for the snake and charged at him, but before he could deliver good on his intentions, Rachel interfeeres and whisks Ragna away.

_"Damn, haven't I proven myself to you enough times already, I can take that bastard down!"_ Rachel turned around and gave her back to Ragna, at the moment she couldn't stand to look at him. _"The situation has changed, all your progress means nothing if you still can't fight an intelligent battle. Brute force, although that seems to be the only thing your any good at, won't be enough this time."_ Ragna grew more frustrated by the second, but knew that standing around and arguing with Rachel would serve him no purpose. _"Fine, whatever, where the hell are we anyway?"_ Rachel looked up and started to take in her surroundings. _"Hmm this is odd, I was sure I had transported us to Kagutsuchi."_ Ragna got closer to Rachel as if to whisper something in her ear. _"Hey bunny leach, this look like freaking Kagutsutchi to you!?"_ Rachel starts walking foward only saying two words _"Sword Iris!"_

**-NOL**

_"Brother! Damn it, where did that witch take him?"_ Jin looked around francticaly for Ragna, having just been behind him._ "That bitch! How dare she take away my brother!"_ He cursed Rachel's name gripping Yukianesa tighter and tighter. Tager grabbed Jin's shoulder to calm him down, _"Get a hold of yourself, we can't be worrying about that right now, we have bigger problems to deal with."_ Previously, Tager, Jin, Ragna, Rachel and Noel were all part of group A. The plan was simple, break through the NOL's defenses and make their way inside to the cauldron to stop Terumi. They had managed all that, but the second they came face to face with Terumi, Ragna charged blindly towards him in the heat of the moment._ "Get your hands of me Red Devil! Once I'm finished with Captain Hazama, she's next!"_

Terumi took a few steps towards the group with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his knife. "_Well isn't that nice? She saved her little puppie's life. I must admit, I was about to unleashe all sorts of hell on his poor little head, but I guess you idiots will just have to entertain me until he wags his little tail back here._" Noel held Bolverk and pointed it directly at Terumi, _"This has to stop, I wont let you destroy this world!"_ Jin disliked the idea of having to partner up with Noel, but he had eventually gained some respect for the girl. Terumi couldn't help but mock Noel's new found courage, _"I don't think you know who your talking to missy, you may have been useful to me once, but now your worth is amount to trash! Just like that friend of yours, what was her name? Tsubaki or something like that, oh well who remembers things you throw away, am I right?"_ Noel lost it when she heard Terumi speak of Tsubaki. She squeezed and pullled the trigger.

**Somewhere in the Woods**

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, the little sunlight was disappearing over the horizon. "_I'm getting a little pissed off now Rabbit, we're waisting time here while that bastard does god know's what. Use your magic already and get us out of here."_ Rachel and Ragna had cooled off since they had arrived and gave each other the silent treatment, but Ragna could no longer hold his tongue,_ "Wish that I could but I cannot seem to use any of my powers here, something seems to be blocking all of my attempts. I have no doubt that hooded figure has something to do with my inability to do so."_ Rachel was reffering to the Phantom that always stayed by Terumi's side. It was not the first time she had seen the Phantom's powers. The Phantom's magic rivaled her own. Ragna burst out laughing, something that startled Rachel. He mockingly pointed at her and could not believe that the mighty Rabbit was being bested. _"Wow bunny leech, how does it feel to be on the other side of things?"_ Rachel grew furious,_ "If Terumi doesn't kill you, I assure you your death is guaranteed by me!"_

Some time had passed, the nocturnal animlas were starting to come out, the woods had taken a rather eerie turn. Ragna had started a small camp fire to combat the chill that was starting to descend on the two. Rachel sat opposite to Ragna on top of a pile of leaves she had gathered using her silpheed. The beast on the other hand opted to sit on a hard stone that was protruding from the earth. Not a word had been said since they camped out for the night. Without the abillity for Rachel to teleport herself away, Ragna felt that this was the perfect chance for her to answer some of his questions.


	8. No Rest for the Wicked

Some time had passed and the two had not said a word to each other, however Rachel would occasionaly send a vicious glare towards Ragna from time to time. He figured now was a good a time as any to ask her some questions. He cleared his throat and proceeded,_ "So Rabbit, eh I mean Rachel, what is all this shit about me being the Destroyer?" _Rachel drew a slow sigh and closed her eyes. _"My my, do you really want to know?"_ Ragna's forehead grew tense, how could he not?_ "Of course I want to know, why the hell else would I be asking?!"_ The embers of the fire were slowly starting to die out. Rachel paused for a brief moment, Ragna in anticipation for her answer drew closer to the girl. "_That is something I shall keep to myself."_ Ragna almost tripped upon hearing her answer. _"Ahh screw it, I'm an idiot for thinking you were going to give me a straight answer for once! Anyway in case you haven't noticed, the fire is dying out so I'm gonna go find some more wood."_ As Ragna was walking away Rachel managed to get in one more jab at him,_ "Do becareful of any wayward ghosts."_ A cold sweat dripped from Ragna's neck. _"Damn you rabbit!"_

He had gone deep inside the woods carrying with him a healthy amount of dry timber. So much so that some of it was overflowing from his arms and dropping to the ground. _"Becareful of any wayward ghosts"_ Ragna trying his best to mimic Rachel's voice. He could of sworn he had passed by the same rock formation twice already, _"what the hell...oh shit! The rabbit's never gonna let me live this down. No no, I can find my way back I just have to use my head."_ He shifted his head towards the sky, _"If that's North then..."_ Ragna tried to remember what direction he had come from. _"Got it, it's that way. Good thing master showed me how to use the stars for finding your way back."_

Back at the camp Rachel was starting to feel light headed. She felt ill as soon as she had teleported herself and Ragna. She did not want him to know so she put on her best face. "_Goodness, this is not good. With Valkenhayn no where to be found, I cannot have some of his wonderful tea. I loath the fact that I have to be stuck with this child when I feel so ill. Maybe him meeting his end at the hands of Terumi wouldn't have been such a bad thing?"_ She asked herself the question, _"No, no he's the Destroyer after all."_ Her vision was starting to blur, her forehead was burning.

As Ragna made his way back to the camp, timber in hand. He noticed a faint light glimmering through the trees. _"The hell is that?"_ It was too suspicious not too investigate. He grew closer and closer and finally made it to the light's source. _"A cabin?"_ He dropped the dry wood he was carrying, he could not believe his luck. _"Damn straight! maybe someone inside can tell us where the hell we are."_ He knocked on the door but there was no answer. _"Strange, oh well can't blame me if I just check inside."_ He was surprised that the door was unlocked. He made his way inside calling for anyone. _"Hello. Sorry to barge in, but I really need some help. Hello, anyone home?"_ The cabin was deserted, but signs of life were everywhere. _"I'm sure who ever lives here will be back eventually, better go get the rabbit and bring her here. I'm sure she's not used to sleeping outside. Hmm, actually maybe I shouldn't tell her anything and let her sleep with the bugs."_ Ragna thought serious for a minute, _"nah, karma can be a real bitch and I don't want to mess with her."_

He made his way back to the camp and noticed that only a few embers remained of what was a lively fire._ "Hey rabbit, wake up I found a cosy place for us to spend the night."_ Rachel wasn't moving._ "Come on, unless you like sleeping with the mosquitos!"_ As soon as Ragna finished saying his last sentence he noticed Rachel cheeks seemed flushed and pink. _"Ah hell, don't do this to me now Rachel!_" He scooped her up in his arms and ran back to the cabin saying profanity along the way. _"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! What do I do? Oh man, what the hell!"_ He kicked the door open to the cabin and tried again to yell out for anyone who was in the proximity. _"If anyone is out there, I could sure use your help right now!"_ No one answered his plea. He made his way towards the bedroom, a single queen sized bed near the window. He layed Rachel down with a delicate motion not used to his brutish ways. He made his way back to the kitchen and soaked a cloth in cold water and placed it on Rachel's buring forehead. When the cloth lost its coolness he would go back to soak it again. He repeated this process multyple times. He could not feel if her fever was coming down with his hands, since both hands we're no longer human. So he placed his forehead to hers, trying to feel her temperture.

He did all he could, he took of his red jacket and placed it on top of her to keep her body warm. _"No sleep for the wicked."_ he let out a sigh.

Mariela was so enthralled in the story her mother was telling that she almost fell backwards when Taokaka burst through the door with the catch of the day._ "Hello everyone, guess what I caught meow!_ Mariela looked behind Tao and noticed Valkenhayn carying a sack of fish, almost completely full to the top. Noel clapped her hands together and told Valkenhayn to leave the cooking to her. Valkenhayn had heared about the legendary cooking of Noel Vermillion, so he opted to cook for everyone instead.

Mariela turned back to her mother and pleaded to continue the story, but Rachel never meant to tell Mariela about the cabin or what had happened next. She took the given oppurtunity of Tao's noisy entrance as a way to regroup and edit her story for her daughter. _"I feel a bit light headed child, let me rest my eyes for a moment or so."_ Mariela pouted but knew there was no point in making Rachel speak any further. She instead offered to help Valkenhayn prepare dinner.

Rachel closed her eyes and started to dream about that night in the cabin.


	9. Sweet Sweet Sin

Things were getting lively in Noel's cottage. Mariela was helping Valkenhayn clean the fish that he had caught not a moment ago. Taokaka was busy bothering Noel, cleverly leading her away from the kitchen. It was getting dark, even though they were busy with the task at hand, Mariela could not get the image of the masked man that had almost slain her friend and teacher out of her head. She quitely thought to herself to avoid causing Valkenhayn any grief in the matter. "_Who was that guy? His aura was so powerful, I wonder if dad could even stand a chance against someone like that."_ She shook her head in defiance, _"No no no!"_ Valkenhayn looked at her as if she had done something wrong. _"What's wrong my lady?"_ he replied with an alarmed voice. Mariela looked at him in a panic, _"Oh it's just...I was cleaning the fish all wrong! See, it's no good, no good at all!"_ Valkenhayn was confused but bought into it, the girl really didn't know anything about cleaning fish after all.

Rachel rested quitely on her chair. It was a rocking chair that she had given to Noel when Mariela had grown older. She used it when Mariela was meerly a baby and would cradle her to sleep on it. The wind from outside blew through the window and swayed her hair back and forth. It was a pleasent feeling, it only served to bring her into a deeper sleep. Her dreams we're vivid and raw, as if she were reliving them at that moment.

_"Hey Rabbit! Rabbit! Damn it, Rachel wake the hell up already!"_ Rachel could hear the shouting of a certain dog she knew quite well. She slowly opened her eyes, everything blurry at first, but her vision slowly kept getting clearer. _"Quite! Your barking is eating my very last nerve."_ She took in her surroundings, no longer in the woods, she was perplexed. _"What is this?!"_ Her gaze turned to Ragna's jacket laying on top of her. She also couldn't help but notice she was lying on a bed. _"I do hope you have a rather convincing explanation as to my circumstances Ragna? For one I would like to know why I'm lying in this bed with your hidious jacket on top of me?_ _Choose your words wisely fool."_ Ragna didn't even realise that the situation, at least from Rachel's stand point, didn't look well for him. _"Hold on there rabbit, don't even start! I come back, find you laying there like an idiot, so being the nice guy I am, I brought you here. I thought you'd be happy for a freaking change."_ Rachel eyes turned into daggers, _"Is that so..."_ She thought for a moment.

After the commotion had settled down and Ragna had properly explained the situation, bit by painful bit, Rachel had finally accepted their current circumstances. _"Hard to believe that you are taking care of me! Why I never, to be aided by one such as you, the shame and disgrace I feel. So tell me Ragna, what will you do to make it up to me?"_ Ragna looked confused as always, "_The hell you talking about? I just saved your ass and you want me to apologize?"_ Rachel stared outside the window and looked at the moon, _"I should of known a beast like you knows nothing of manners."_ Ragna got up from his chair and walked towards the kitchen, ignoring Rachel's criticisms. He returned with a mug of tea. "_Here, nothing fancy but it's that tea you drink so much of."_ Rachel looked at the plain mug suited for coffee and refused to take it. _"Has being in this dark forest rotten what little of a brain you have left? That is not tea, that is disgusting. I shall not drink anything that has been touched by that filthy container."_ Ragna's face was visibly annoyed by the spoiled princess. _"Fine, I'll drink it myself. Don't come crying to me later when you decide you want some."_ Rachel looked back out the window, _"Believe me boy, I would not dare to ask such a silly request."_

Rachel was curious about the cabin and where its inhabitants had run off to. Ragna did not know, and had not come across anyone the entire time he was tending to Rachel. _"I don't know why rabbit, but this place just seems odd, don't you think?"_ Rachel stood silent and opted to listen instead. _"This place, this forest, it seems fake almost. I'm sure you've noticed too. It's like, we're both here but at the same time it feels like we're not"_. Rachel decided to chime in, _"Ragna...your an idiot."_ Ragna grabbed his hair and pulled it from both ends, _Gah! I liked it better when you were unconscious!_ _I need some air."_ Ragna left stomping his way outside. Rachel only stared at him as he left the room. She saw that he had left the mug of tea near the dresser of the bed. She grabbed it and took a single sip. Ragna's jacket layed at her side, she clung to it and held it close to her chest. _"What an absolute idiot you are."_

He stood outside the cabin's patio and stared at the stars wondering about Jin, Noel, and more than anything Terumi. _"Damn! The more time I waste here the farther from the fight I become! Jin, Noel, please don't die on me. If you hurt them Terumi, I swear I'll kill you worse then I thought possible."_ His mind suddenly had an image flash through his head of Hakumen. _"heh, I'm sure he would be able to do it, after all that masked bitch has some crazy power. All shit aside, I know something is off about this place. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels...wrong."_ Ragna looked back at the entrance of the cabin and decided to go back in and try to weather some more verbal abuse from Rachel. As he stepped inside the cabin the Phantom stood motionless, watching him go.

He made his way back to Rachel, who was still pouting over their previous discussion. He noticed the tea he had left on the dresser had been slightly moved from it's original position. He looked at Rachel with an awfully big grin. _"Disgusting huh? Didn't think you would try it behind my back, but I guess I should of expected nothing less from you rabbit._" Rachel, embarrassed about the whole ordeal grabbed the pillow and burried her face in it. "_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_ She quickly removed the pillow from her face, _"Have you no manners? I was meerly thanking your pathetic attempts at tea, that is all. But it was so awful that I could only stand one sip."_ He sat down on the bed next to Rachel, _"Sure, whatever."_ She stared at him sitting right in front of her, noticeably lost in thought. Running through the woods had gotten Ragna scratched all over by the passing branches grazing him, though he felt none of it. Rachel quickly noticed a cut behind Ragna's neck, it was dripping with blood. She licked her lips, remembering the taste and smell of the only blood she had ever consumed. Her eyes grew mischievous, her hands tighten, her body started to sweat. She slowly got closer to Ragna, her gaze fixed only on the blood dripping from his neck. Her vampire urges, the urges she despised most of all, we're taking control of her. Her very first was sitting right in front of her, oblivious to her advances toward him. She put her arms around him, it startled Ragna causing him to flinch. "What the hell rabbit?" She leaned in and licked the blood off his neck, it sent a cold chill down Ragna's spine. "Woah! Seriously! What the hell rabbit! She was too far gone, she bit him.


	10. To Save a Life

His fingers were clawing at the bed sheets, his mind trying to grasp what was happening. All he could feel was a stinging sensation coupled with a bit of warmth. _"Rachel...what are you..."_ He barely had the strength to speak, his voice was barely noticable. Rachel paid no mind to Ragna, she was too vexed in his blood, carefully sucking every last drop not waisting any of it. Ragna tried his best to raise his arms, hoping to pull Rachel off of him. The harder Rachel bit, the weaker he became. Not wanting to waist anymore energy in speaking, he tried his best to stand up. He couldn't, his legs were too weak, his vision was starting to blur.

For a vampire like her, who never drinks blood, a couple of mouths full was enough to satisfy her hunger. She had drank more than enough of Ragna's blood and without thinking tossed him aside. Her pupils, before where the shape of that of a beasts, they had now returned to there normal shape. She had regained her senses and was dumbfounded as to what had just transpired. She could feel something hot running down her lips and used her finger tips to wipe it away. She carefully examined the liquid, it was dark crimson red. Ragna was sprawled on the floor making noises like a wounded animal. He was barely conscious. "_Ra..chel...what...are...you trying.."_ She looked at him horrified, she knew what had happened. She knelt down and grabbed Ragna's head and pulled it towards her. _"Ragna...I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."_ She pleaded with him to forgive her. Ragna thought how strange it was hearing Rachel apologize to him. It was so unlike her he thought. _"I don't know Rabbit... you really... did a number on me. What... the hell was... that?"_ Rachel spoke very softly, is if she didn't want Ragna to hear. "_It was my vampiric impluses, I smelled your blood and I..and.. I." _Tears were starting to stream down her eyes.

Ragna's mouth was trembling, his eyes were moving from side to side. He was starting to go into shock. Rachel had recalled some advice her father Clavis once gave her long ago. She was a young lady then, one could say in human years she would of been Ragna's current age. Clavis knew of Rachel's disdain for her vampiric urges and wanted to bestow some knowledge on his young daughter. He feared that if she ever bit a human, she could very well destroy herself from the sheer guilt and pain that she would have caused. _"There is only one way to save a human who has been bit, listen well my child, you must give them some of your own blood."_ Clavis's voice rang inside Rachel's mind. _"I must give him some of my own blood..."_ Ragna was breathing heavily, his trembling was getting worse. She had no time to think, she bit down on her tongue causing it to bleed more than slightly. She opened Ragna's mouth and pressed her lips on his. It was the only thing she could think of, she didn't have the luxury of time to think it through.

She closed her eyes, she didn't want to look at Ragna while she kissed him. It was not embarresment, but guilt that was causing her to close them. She felt awful having put Ragna through this. Worse, she felt the shame of being a vampire and having done what she loathed to do most, drink blood. It wasn't the first time she had been tempted by blood, and she resisted them time and time again. But his blood was different from the others, his blood was sweet like honey. It was like nector to a bee.

Ragna could feel a warm liquid running down this throat. At first he wasn't sure what Rachel was trying to do, he thought she was still trying to "eat him alive". After some of Rachel's blood had established itself in Ragna's system he started to feel life coming back into his body. He was still weak, but slowly the shivering quited down, his vision was getting better, little by little. Rachel would occasionally take deep breaths, she was losing a lot of blood herself. Ragna had regained most of his strength back, he slowly got up and proded himself against the bed. Rachel's blood was running down the corners of his mouth. _"You..ok? That..was a lot...of blood you gave...me."_ Ragna's voice was broken, given all he had just been through, he was a little shaken up. Rachel just stared at him with empathy. She was about to say something but the cut in her tongue made it to painful. _"What's the matter...cat..got your tongue?"_ Ragna said while chuckling painfully. She slapped him hard, relinquishing the last bit of strength she had left. She fell on his arms exhuasted, she slowly slipped down his body. Her head rested on his chest, and her arms curled to his sides.


	11. A World of Lies

Rachel's eyes slowly opened to the smell of something wonderful. It was the dinner that Valkenhayn and Mariela had prepared for the entire group. _"Mom, are you awake? It's time to eat! I hope you like it, Valkenhayn and I tried are best to make it as delicious as possible."_ Valkenhayn nodded his head reasurring Rachel that he did most of the cooking. Rachel stood up from her chair and proceeded to walk to the dining table._ "I do look foward to how your cooking skills have progressed child."_ Mariela sat next to her mother, a little worried about what she will say about her cooking. The food spread was large, almost covering the entire table.

It all looked delicious, although looks could be decieving. A bowl of fish soup layed in front of Rachel, it was one of her favorite dishes. _"I made that mom, I hope you like it."_ Mariela said nervously. Rachel took a fine silver spoon and proceeded to taste the broth. She always eat with a keen sense of elegance. She swallowed the food and looked at Mariela, "_My my, you have been practicing indeed. Valkenhayn you have done an excellent job in teaching her, my thanks._ Mariela grew a bit annoyed, she felt as if though Rachel was complimenting Valkenhayn rather than her. _"Hmph!"_ Mariela pouted. _"Dad would say I did a great job..."_ Rachel took a sip of tea, "_Your father's idea of a fine meal is a bone with meat hanging off of it."_ Mariela turned her head to face the other way. Rachel placed her hand on top of hers, causing Mariela to turn to look at her. _"He would be proud of you."_

It had grown late, Noel had given the guest room to Rachel and Mariela. Valkenhayn stayed awake and vigilant outside of their room. Mariela couldn't sleep, too many thoughts were racing through her head. She turned to look at her mother and noticed she was still awake as well. She seemed lost in thoughts herself. _"Mom?"_ Rachel turned to look at her, _"what is it Mariela, are you still not asleep? Not enough sleep will ruin your skin!"_ Mariela grabbed her face and rubbed her cheeks together. _"It's fine! See!"_ Rachel turned to look outside the window, _"stubborn girl."_ Mariela tugged at her mother's sleeve, _"you never finished the story you were telling me before. I'd like to hear how it ends."_ Rachel turned to look at her daughter, _"oh? Did I not finish telling you?"_ Mariela grew annoyed, _"No! You never finished it!"_ Rachel loved teasing her daughter, Mariela reminded her so much of Ragna, she took to teasing her in the same fashion. _"Where did I leave off?"_ Rachel asked. Mariela tried her best to recount the last thing she had said, _"I think you two we're in a cabin in the woods, you were sick and Dad took you there."_ Rachel nodded in agreement, _"ah yes, that's right, well then..."_

**Rachel opted to skip the events that had happened between her and Ragna after she had sucked his blood and had collapsed from bringing him back to life. She decided to continue her story towards the conclusion, this after all, was all that Mariela needed to know. Her time with Ragna was for her and her alone.**

Ragna walked into the cabin, Rachel was sitting in the table drinking tea, _"Well I managed to catch a shit load of fish, man they we're really biting today."_ Rachel looked at Ragna and nodded, _"my you certainly do have your uses, and here I thought you we're incapable of doing a single thing."_ Ragna walked passed her and started to gut the fish to prepare for the evening dinner. _"How are you feeling today?"_ Ragna asked, concerend about Rachel's well being. Rachel didn't turn to look at him but simply answered, "_A lot better than the week before, I suppose I have you to thank for that."_ Ragna chuckled a little bit, Rachel thanking him, it would of been unthinkable before. "_Rachel, how long has it been since we've been here? I stopped counting after 3 months."_ Rachel took another sip of tea and started to think, _"6 months, and 25 days." _Ragna stabbed the knife he was using on the cutting wood. "_That long..., Jin...Noel...Master...damn it I'm sorry."_ He pulled out a chair and sat next to Rachel. _"This place is fucked up, no matter what direction we go we always end up back at this cabin. North, South, West, East, makes no Goddamn difference."_ Rachel without saying a word got up and headed straight for the Bathroom. Ragna could hear her throwing up, she had been doing that a lot lately. He looked out the window, _"Alright you son of a bitch, I've had enough of this place, I'm gonna pull you out of the fucking whole your hiding in."_

Night had fallen, Ragna had prepared the fish he had caught into a nice presentable dish for Rachel and himself. _"Not bad if I do say so myself! Hell even I'm surprised it came out so well this time."_ Ragna was admiring his own cooking for once, he really did try his best each time. He had only one plate with a couple of sides. Rachel on the other hand had 3 plates of food sitting in front of her. She didn't nececarily like his cooking, but she was hungry and didn't care how horrible it tasted. After the meal Rachel decided to go to sleep early, she had a trying week coupled with the amount of food she had just eaten had been too much. Ragna decided that tonight was the night, he would confront the Phantom in the shadows.

Making sure Rachel was asleep he snuck out of the cabin to persue the darkness. He found a nice spot that had no trees only grass, a good place for a fight he thought. "_Hey asshole, I know your there, why don't you just come out and face me. If you want me dead now's the perfect time to do it, stop hiding and come at me, I ain't running away come get me."_ Ragna continued to provoke the Phantom to appear and fight him. The Phantom however stood motionless in the shadows looking at Ragna. He could sense the presense but was not sure exactly were it was, reckless as he is he took his sword and flung it in a random direction. It stabbed the Phantom in the midsection_."Found you!"_ He stood and raised his right arm,_ "Restriction 666 released, dimensional interuption imaginary number formed, Blazblue activate!"_ He ran straight at the Phantom who was still trying to pry Ragna's sword out of its stomach.

The Phantom could feel the power of the Azure and the danger that it was in. It could only muster enough strength to teleport a few meters behind Ragna to avoid his attack. It flung its arms towards Ragna and cast a binding spell that threw him to the ground with tremendous force. _"Damn! You piece of shit!"_ Ragna yelled at it, cursing it's name. _"Because of you! Because of you my friends are dead! I should of been there! I should of killed Terumi!"_ The Phantom didn't say a word, it motioned it's arms towards the sky, a great ball of energy on the tip of its finger was growing bigger and bigger. Ragna never one to fear death looked at it straight on, _"Sorry Rachel.."_ All of the sudden a bolt of powerful lighting stuck at the Phantom with such force that even Ragna felt it's heat from a distance. His sword stuck to the Phantom had made an excellent lighting Rod.

The Phantom fail to it's knees, it turned around to look at the young girl who's feature resembled that of a rabbit. _"I'm disappointed in you Ragna, shocking I know. I thought you had grown stronger, but maybe I was too optimistic about your abilities."_ Ragna staring at Rachel couldn't believe she was insulting him given the situation. "_Damn it Rabbit! If your gonna help me then help me, I don't need a lecture right now."_ Rachel, visibly weaker, was trying her best to stand on her own two feet. _"Quiet you pervert, let me handle this."_ Ragna's eyes grew big, _"Pervert! What the hell?!"_ Rachel's gaze fixed on the Phantom, _"I'm rather tired of this place, the novelty of it wore off quite some time ago. Time for you to take us back. Sword Iris!"_ Lighting shot from the sky again and hit the Phantom square on.

Each time the Phantom tried to cast a spell Rachel would hit it with a burst of powerful lighting. The Phantom was getting visibly weaker with each blast. The ground around them started to shake, the sky started to vibrate like drops of water. Ragna's bindings were starting to weaken, he managed to break free and leaped at the injured Phantom. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out with little effort. He slashed the Phantom from top to bottom, the power of his Azure magnifying the damage. _"Die you piece of shit!"_ As the Phantom fell to the floor it disintegrated into dust. And with that the world around them broke into pieces and shattered.

They found themselves back in the very room with Jin, Noel, and Hazama.

Ragna was confused and couldn't believe his eyes, he was back face to face with Hazama. Hazama looked annoyed, but then started to laugh maniacally. _"Well well well, look who's back folks! I guess the Phantom was no match for you puppy. Well that's not fair, you didn't really fight the Phantom, you fought an illusion that the Phantom created just for the two of you."_ Ragna grasped his sword, "_You son of a bitch!"_


	12. The Beginning of the End

Ragna pointed his sword at Terumi's throat and proceeded to charge at him. Jin tried calling out to Ragna hoping to stop him from repeating the same mistake he had made before. "_Brother! Stop!"_ Ragna paid no attention to him, his anger was consuming him once more. _"Come on you pathetic mut! Show me what you got!"_ Terumi tried his best to anger Ragna even more. _"Goddamn you! I'll rip your damn head off!"_ Terumi took out his knives from his pocket and easily blocked all of Ragna's attacks.

Rachel collapsed as soon as she touched the ground. She was still too weak from everything she had been through. Noel saw her fall and instinctively ran towards her side. _"Rachel! Are you alright? What's wrong, are you hurt?"_ Rachel nodded, _"I'm alright, but unfortunately I'll be useless in this fight. Please do your best to keep that stupid fool safe."_ Noel looked at the battle that was going on in the short distance. _"Ragna seems to be holding his own, don't worry you just rest."_ Jin closed the gap between him and Ragna and took out Yukianesa. _"Captain Hazama! I won't allow you to hurt my brother!"_ Hazama backed off Ragna and gained some distance from both of them. _"Well now, this isn't fair, two opposing powers working together? I gotta say Rags, you don't scare me in the least bit, but the power of order is a whole other story."_ Jin stood in front of Ragna, blocking his view of Terumi. _"That's right, the power of order, my power! I'll be the one to kill you!"_

Terumi needed to buy some time, his scheme required Relius Clover. Unfortunately, he was being kept busy by Hakumen, one of the Six Heroes. _"Damn, where the hell are you when I need you!"_ he whispered to himself. He looked at Jin's cold hate filled eyes and started laughing histerically, _"And behind curtain number one! It's none other than the power of order's achilles heel, Tsubaki Yayoi!"_ Tsubaki appeared behind Terumi and charged straight at Jin. He was shocked by the sudden entrance of Tsubaki, he drew his Yukianesa to parry Tsubaki's attack, had he waited a second longer he would of been seriously injured. Terumi smiled fiendish, _"Well that takes care of one problem."_

Noel stood up at the sight of Tsubaki, she was her best friend and now they we're both enemies. She had mustered up the courage to face Tsubaki should it come to it, but now seeing her in person again, her courage was starting to waiver. She wanted to scream Tsubaki's name, try to convince her to stop her madness. But she could not leave Rachel on her own, she looked hurt, exhausted, and even sick. _"Rachel, where were you and Ragna? Where did you go? I was so worried when you two disappeared, I thought Hazama had killed you both."_ Rachel reached out and grabbed Noel's hand, "_We we're trapped in an illusion created by the Phantom. It seems like for every minute in this world, weeks would pass in the illusion."_ Noel could not rap her mind around such a thing, "_My god, how horrible."_ Rachel took a deep breath and started to speak again, "_I knew right away, but it took a while for that fool to catch on, I'd say about four months into our captivity did his feeble brain put everything together."_ Noel tried hard to smile, given the situation, she couldn't believe that those two could be stuck together for that long and not have some stories to tell. "_You'll have to tell me all about it when this is over.."_

Ragna seized the opportunity to square off with Terumi, he however saw no threat towards the advancing Ragna. Their blades clashed, the smell of iron and metal was hovering over them. Sparks would fly with each strike, Terumi was too quick, Ragna could not find any openings in Terumi's defense. Jin could only defend, he vowed to not harm Tsubaki no matter the cost. Her eyes we're clouded, she could not hear him speak to her. He was doing his best to talk sense into Tsubaki, to come over to his side. She continued her onslaught, his words would not reach her. She knocked back Jin's Yukianesa with her Izayoi and flung her blade towards his throat.

A gunshot could be heard echoing from all sides, Noel's Bolverk was smoking from it's barrel. Tsubaki's blade was hit with a precise shot from a marginal distance, Tsubaki's eyes locked on to the smoking gun and at the girl holding it. _"Noel..."_ it was the only emotion Tsubaki had shown in her voice. But that emotion turned to rage at the sight of the girl. She pushed Jin aside and ran towards Noel. Noel pointed her guns at Tsubaki but her finger would not pull the trigger, the only thing she could see was the Tsubaki that had always been there for her when she needed a friend the most. She could not kill her best friend, she would not. She lowered her guns and waited for the final strike to come. "_If I'm going to die, I'll die as your friend, even at the very end Tsubaki."_ She crouched and layed over Rachel to protect her from Tsubaki's blow.

It never came, Noel was hesistant to look over her shoulder. She mustered up the courage, and turned to see. A tall figure was standing in front of her. Immense power radiating off of it, but a gentleness as well. The masked man carried an unconscious Tsubaki in his arms. "_Noel Vermillion, will you do me a favor?"_ Noel's face lit up, happy to see Tsubaki was unhurt. _"Master Hakumen Sir, of course!"_ Hakumen layed Tsubaki next to Rachel, _"Please protect her, can you do that, Noel Vermillion?"_ Noel stood at attention, _"Of course! Leave it to me!"_ Hakumen nodded and turned to face the battle field. Jin ran towards Hakumen to inspect what he had just done to Tsubaki, "_You bastard, what did you do to Tsubaki?!"_ He clutched his Yukianesa as if ready to strike the masked man. "_Calm yourself Jin Kisaragi, I meerly knocked her out. If you love her, you will protect her with your life."_ Jin got closer to Tsubaki to see if she was still breathing, _"hmph! I don't need you to tell me that!"_ an angry Jin scuffed at Hakumen's words.

Hakumen looked around, _"Where is the Red Devil? He was supposed to assist your group was he not?"_ An angry tone echoed inside his suit, fearing that he might of already been killed. Noel shook her head and waved her hands, _"nononono, he's already in position, he just needs Kokonoe's orders." _Hakumen let out a sigh of relief. _"Very well then, let's end this now."_

Hakumen started walking towards the chaos, unsheathing his Ookami in one hand, and clasping a gold mask in the other.


End file.
